Jarley Or Ryley :)
by Hopelesswriter21
Summary: Marley's dating Jake and Ryder's conflicted. He likes Marley but, wants to stay friends with Jake... What to do?
1. Chapter 1

Please Review So I Know To Continue! :)

* * *

Ryder's Pov

"I feel like dying!" I groaned to Finn. "Whoa dude just 'cause you're dyslexic doesn't mean you should die." Finn gasped. I shook my head. "That's NOT why I want to die, at least not now." I stated. "Oh, why so glum then?" he asked. "Well, you how you got me and Jake friends? I like Marley a lot and she and I kissed during grease and not for the musical like before, or after, I don't really know but then Jake just steps in and steals her right from under me…I feel like dying, and I don't know who else to go to besides you because Marley is like my best friend and I can't tell Jake or any of the other football players." I whined. He nodded his head in agreement, "You'll be fine Ryder. I'm sure." He smiled. "Ryder!" Marley shouted running over to Finn and I. "Marley!" I smiled suddenly feeling better. I wrapped her in a hug and snuggled my face into her hair a very "boyfriend-like." I suddenly caught a glimpse of Jake frowning at us. For some reason this made me smile more. I was pulled from my happy thought by Marley who was snuggling closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. Suddenly she was pulled from my grasp and down the hall. I waved to her before sighing dreamily and walking to class. As I walked a few cheerios and other girls grinned flirtatiously at me. I ignored them my mind drifting to Marley. After Spanish I had Glee, with Marley! I couldn't wait I was gonna run but I thought that would be too obvious. So I walked slowly to glee club I took a seat in the back even though Marley sits in the front normally, but today I was wrong because she sat with me in the back then in the front with Jake. Well this will be interesting…

* * *

**My New Story Review Please So I Know If I Should Continue!**

**Their Schedules!**

* * *

**Jake! :)**

**1st-Math**

**2nd-English**

**3rd-Spanish**

**4th-Social Studies**

**5th-Science**

**6th-Glee**

**7th-Lunch**

**HR- Math Teacher**

**8th-Technology**

**9th-Gym**

**10th-Free/Study hall**

* * *

_**Marley! :)**_

_**1st-Gym**_

_**2nd-English**_

_**3rd-French**_

_**4th-Math**_

_**5th-Science**_

_**6th-Glee**_

_**7th-Lunch**_

_**HR-Science Teacher**_

_**8th-Social Studies**_

_**9th-Cooking**_

_**10th-Free/Study hall**_

* * *

_Ryder! :)_

_1st-Gym_

_2nd-English_

_3rd-Spanish_

_4th-Social Studies_

_5th-Science_

_6th-Glee_

_7th-Lunch_

_HR- Science Teacher_

_8th-Math_

_9th-Technology_

_10th-Free/Study hall_


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVED the 3 reviews I got please keep 'em coming i want to get at least four more by tomorrow when I update again.**

* * *

Ryder Pov

I smiled at Marley as she sat her bag down next to her chair. "Hey Ryder sorry we didn't get to talk earlier Jake is starting to bug me by dragging me all over school I mean my arm is sore." She said rubbing it. I laughed at her frown. "Hey, Ryder it's not funny!" she gasped laughing and pushing me playfully. I pushed her back with the same level of playfulness. We kept pushing for awhile before we burst out laughing. "Ryder! Marley! Have you two been paying attention?" Finn shouted sternly at us. "What?" I asked, "I mean yeah, sure we have." Marley just giggled beside me and shook her head. I turned to her, "Are you making fun of me Miss Rose?" I grinned. "Of course not Mr. Lynn." she answered in the same joking tone. He started laughing and didn't notice Finn had come to stand in front of us. "You two have to sing three duets together by the end of next week! They have to be really good with a dance and everything it will be a lot of work! Maybe that will teach you to listen when I teach!" he stated angrily then turned to continue his lesson but, not before sending me a wink. After glee I asked Marley if she could meet me in the library during the free period so we could work on our songs she agreed and we walked to lunch together. In the cafeteria I saw Marley's mom serving lunch like always, I waved to her and she smiled at me. Marley and I nearly check out when Kitty tripped Marley and she fell. Lucky for her I caught her and kept her from her nose meeting the floor. She wrapped me in a hug, thanking me. Marley quickly checked out then ran to find Jake. I stopped and talked to Marley's mom. "Ryder, don't tell Marley or Jake but recently you are the only person she talks about at home, she's always like "Ryder's soooo cute, you should have seen what he did today, or Ryder and I are dancing together in this song where we have a mini duet!" and stuff like that. But DON'T tell her or Jake please." She grinned as I left to check out I nodded leaving the cafe with the biggest goofiest smile on my face.

* * *

**What did you think? Comment and tell me do you ship Jarley or RYLEY! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks For All The Reviews Sorry This Chapter Is Late But It's Long! And I Couldn't Find Good Songs For A While. Please Review! I Want To Have 14 Reviews Before I Update Again!**

* * *

Jake's Pov

I saw Marley run out of the cafeteria and look back in then start walking when she rounded the corner. I followed her outside curious to where she was going. She went and sat on the bleachers. After she ate she ducked down and stared at the field I turned to see what she was looking at. And of course it was Ryder. Him and a couple other football guys came outside and started practicing for their game. "Hey Marley, what are you doing here?" I asked walking up to her. "Ahh!" she shrieked "Oh, Jake you scared me, I'm I…I…I…thought I'd wait…for Ryder's practice to be over…so we could pick our songs." She stumbled out. I nodded at her disbelieving. "Hey! Marley Come Here!" I heard Ryder shout. She quickly turned to him before pointing to him and mumbling, "I gotta go, Ryder's umm see ya." Then she rushed down to meet him. When she got to him at the bottom of the risers he wrapped her in a hug and she snuggled into his side and they walked inside him with his arm around her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist. They looked like a couple and I was seeing red and feeling blue** (1).** Homeroom was next which Marley and Ryder had together, and then we all had separate classes until study hall. "Marley! Wait up! Marley!" I shouted chasing after the running girl. I was just about to catch her when she ducked into a room and I lost her.

* * *

Ryder's Pov

I was waiting in the library for Marley when she ducked in out of breath. "Hey Marley." I smiled, opening my arms for a hug. "Oh, hey Ryder you ready?" she asked snuggling into my arms. I nodded and we walked over to the albums. After a while of being silent I got bored and threw some paper at Marley. She gasped when it hit her. "Ryder!" she laughed, and threw it back at me. "Ryder! I found one it's perfect!" Marley squealed. She and I looked around for about another hour before we found our last two songs. The next day when we got to glee we announced to Finn that we were ready to do our song. "Alright Guys settled down Marley and Ryder are going to perform now!" Finn announced. Then we started.

* * *

**[Ryder.] **_{Marley} _(Both)

**So there we were, back home from somewhere inside my head  
Oh, bravely I fought off the monsters beneath her bed  
Pillars of postwar books supported by frame of mind  
While she memorized the pages that I tried to not hide behind  
She took my hand in hers and whispered her love for me  
The lantern died that night but we didn't need to see  
Implying that she's the bee's knees and I am the cat's meow  
It's funny how she recalls what I can't remember now**

**But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible**  
**She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable**  
**We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn**  
**Yeah, but she got a tan,****and I got a sunburn**_  
_

_I got a sunburn __So there we were out there, unaware of where we'd been  
We kicked off our flipflops and swung from the rooftops again  
It's awkward but I'll confess he's all I can think about  
And it's funny how I recall what he can't remember now_

**But when her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible  
She gave me a heart attack just because she looked so adorable  
We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn  
Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn  
**  
_Oh, afterglow, look out below_  
_We left a trail of dust behind_  
_As we parted ways, he held my gaze_  
_And left an imprint on my mind_  
_I tried not to cry as we said goodbye_  
_And hung the clouds above my town_  
**But I shed a tear when she disappeared**  
**Cause now I'm a stranger on the ground**

**When her smile came back and I didn't feel half as horrible  
She gave me a heart attack  
We both put our sunblock on, played on the beach and vowed that we'd live and we'd learn  
But she got a tan, and I got a sunburn  
She got a tan, and I got a sunburn  
Yeah, but she got a tan, and I got a sunburn**

* * *

Our song ended with us in a tight embrace and the rest of the glee club applauding well, except for one angry Jake. "You guys that was amazing do you have your other songs ready? If you do I'd love to hear them." Finn asked. "Yeah just give us a minute." Marley answered. "So what song do you want to do first?" I asked. "All About Us." Marley grinned, "I still can't believe you wrote it." I smiled. "Well you helped a bit." She laughed and we got ready to start it.

* * *

**[Ryder] **_{Marley} _(Both)

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright.  
_  
The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._  
_It's oh, oh, all,_  
_About uh, uh, us._  
_And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_It's all about us._

**Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.**  
**Don't know what's got into me,**  
**Why I feel this way.**  
**Can we dance, real slow?**  
**Can I hold you, can I hold you close?**

The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, all,  
About uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us.

_Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?_

**Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?  
**  
_Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?_

Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's all about us.  
It's all, all, all, all.  
Every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt,  
But it's all about us.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._  
_It's oh oh all about us_  
_(Hey-ey hey)_  
_And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_It's oh, oh,_  
_It's all about us._

* * *

This song also ended in a hug and applause but, this time it was different because in the song we slow dance so that's what we were doing and she and I were like in a trace just dancing even after the music stopped. We were snapped out of it by Marley being rudely yanked out of my arms by Jake. Marley and I were about to start our next song when the bell rung. "Sorry guys looks like you'll have to finish on Monday." Finn said walking out of the room along with the rest of the club. "Hey Marley do you want to meet up this week end and rehearse I want this song to be perfect." I asked. She nodded. "That's a great idea Ryder." She smiled. "Oh, do you want to sit and eat lunch with me and some of the football guys then you could come watch us practice if you want." I said my voice slowly getting quieter. "Actually, Ryder I watched your practice yesterday, I like to eat lunch on the bleachers so I can stay and see you guys practice. It's kind of creepy I know but, you guys look really cool." She laughed awkwardly. "No, it's not creepy I totally understand so do you want to eat with us?" I asked again. "Sure, meet me at my locker okay?" she grinned and I nodded, and walked to my locker smiling.

* * *

**The Songs Were-**

**Sunburn- Owl City**

**and **

**All About Us- He Is We Ft. Owl City**

**_HELP!_**

**I need a bunch of songs that i could use like:**

**Marley&Ryder**

**Marley&Jake**

**Ryder&Jake**

**Or anyone Else Please say who in the reviews or PM Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long there was the holidays and I'm sick now then, I couldn't fidgure out how to end this so here it is.**

* * *

Jake Pov

I caught Marley at her locker, "So you wanna eat lunch with me today?" I asked sneaking up on her. She shrieked and dropped all her books. "Jake, you scared me to death wow." She said clutching her chest. "So do you?" I asked. "Do I what?" she asked. "Do you want to eat lunch with me Marley, damit I've asked you like five times!" I exclaimed angrily. "No, Jake no, I don't want to eat with you I already have plans." She answered angry then shut her locker and walked over to Ryder's locker. I watched them hug then walk away his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist. That made me mad it really made them look like a couple, I knew I would have to try that with Marley eventually. Surely she'd do that with me too. Right? Of course. What confused me was why Marley was hanging out with Ryder and not me, was she tried of me or something? I shook my head to clean those thought s then walked to lunch.

* * *

Ryder Pov

Marley stormed over to my locker holding back tears. I couldn't stand to see her so upset so I tried to comfort her by wrapping her in a huge hug, then she snuggled deeper into my arms. "Awww Marley what's wrong sweetie?" I cooded. "Jake yelled at me over nothing and he hurt my feelings." She mumbled. I pulled her closer for a second before tossing an arm around her shoulders before we headed towards the lunch room. When we walked in I felt Marley snuggle closer to me before realizing that the room was silent and everyone was staring at us. I pulled Marley into the lunch line trying to calm her down. In the line my arm dropped from her shoulders, while my hand interlocked our fingers. She smiled at me before getting her lunch. After we checked out we walked over to the football player table and took our seats. All the guys welcomed Marley and a few started flirting with her. Those people got pointed glares from me and polite awkward smiles from Marley. Jake walked over to the table and tried to get Marley to leave us and go sit with him, at first Marley tried ignoring him because she was mad but that didn't work, so she told him to get lost. After that awkward argument we walked with the other football players towards the field when Finn stopped us and told us about the emergency glee club meeting. So we ditched the other players and walked to the glee room. When we got there Finn grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into the hall Marley stopped and looked at me before walking into the room and sitting down. "Ryder, tell Marley that your last song hast to be a solo each of you gets your own." He whispered and I nodded and went to tell Marley. I take the seat next to her. "So Marls, Finn said that we have to perform solos instead of a duet for the last song." I whispered and she nodded. "Well I already have a solo ready do you?" she asked. I nodded and raised my hand. "Finn, Marley and I have our solos ready." He smiles and nods, "alright go ahead." I looked to Marley and smile, "ladies first." She nods and goes up to sing.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, hey!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

After she finished there was loud applause and cheering, then I got up and wrapped her into a quick hug. "You were really good Marley." I whispered into her ear then went to sing_. _She pulled me back and whispered. "You''l be great, good luck." I nodded, then she smiled and went to sit down.

_Girl, that should be me, driving to your house  
Knocking on your door, kissing you on the mouth  
Holding on your hand, dancing in the dark  
'Cause I was the only one who loved you from the start  
But now when I see you with him  
It tears my world apart_

_Because I've been waiting_  
_All this time to finally say it_  
_But now I see your heart's been taken_  
_And nothing could be worse_  
_Baby I loved you first_  
_Had my chances_  
_Could have been where he is standing_  
_That's what hurts the most_  
_Girl, I came so close but now you'll never know_  
_Baby I loved you first_

_Girl, that should be me, calling on your phone_  
_Saying you're the one and that I'll never let you go_

_I never understood what love was really like_  
_But I felt it for the first time looking in your eyes_  
_But now when I see you with him_  
_My whole world falls apart_

_Because I've been waiting_  
_All this time to finally say it_  
_But now I see your heart's been taken_  
_And nothing could be worse_  
_Baby I loved you first_  
_Had my chances_  
_Could have been where he is standing_  
_That's what hurts the most_  
_Girl, I came so close but now you'll never know_  
_Baby I loved you first_

_First touch, first kiss_  
_First girl who made me feel like this_  
_Heartbreak, it's killing me_  
_I loved you first why can't you see_

_I've been waiting_  
_All this time to finally say it_  
_But now I see your heart's been taken_  
_Nothing could be worse_

_Baby I loved you first_  
_Had my chances_  
_Could have been where he is standing_  
_That's what hurts the most_  
_Girl, I came so close but now you'll never know_  
_Baby I loved you first_

_Baby I loved you first_  
_Baby I loved you first_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Baby I loved you first_

The whole song all I could do was stare into Marley's eyes. When I finished there was slight applause but the room was mostly silent, then I realized I had just sung my feelings for Marley to the whole glee club. I stood their frozen until I heard the light thumps of Marley's shoes as they ran out of the room. I slowly turned to Finn before chasing after Marley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It's late i didn't realize how many people liked my story Keep Up The Reviews!**

* * *

Ryder Pov

I chased after Marley but couldn't find her. Defeated I sat on the ground in front of my locker. I sat there until the bell rang, then I got up and walked to my car, going home. The next day I got to school earlier than usual to see if I could find Marley, but I couldn't. I found her mom and decided to ask her, I mean she would know. "Hey, Ms. Rose do you know where Marley is?" I asked nervously. "Sorry, kiddo she isn't here, she'll be in later though." She smiled and went back to prep for lunch. I thanked her and walked away. I looked for Marley all day.

* * *

I finally found her during glee she was sitting in the room with rest of the glee go-ers. I walked in and sat in my normal chair. Marley however sat in the middle nowhere near me or Jake. Then Finn walked in "okay Marley you said you said you wanted to sing us a song?" He said. She nodded and stood up. "Okay, you guys are probably confused with what's going on so I hope this explains it." She announced and went to sing, "Okay, here it goes." She said just as she was about to start Sugar ran in screaming. "MARLEY! LOOK AT THEESE PICTURES I GOT!" she screamed and ran up to Marley. "I don't know the number but look isn't that Jake? And is that Kitty?" Sugar asked. Marley looked horrified, but nodded. I ran over to see the pictures. It was Jake and Kitty, one of them kissing, one of Jake taking off her shirt and another one of him unbuckling his pants.

* * *

"Well, maybe it was when they were dating." Sugar asked, Marley shook her head. "No, I got him that shirt; see the two of us signed it." Marley said zooming into the shoulder of Jake in the picture. I opened my arms and she just leaned into them. I felt tears hit my shoulders and I hugged her tighter. I felt her slide her arms around my waist; we stood like this for awhile before I felt her tense up… Jake just walked in… with Kitty. She suddenly pulled away from me and walked over to the two of them. "Hey, Mar Mar!" Jake said trying to hug her, she pushed him. "Jake? What is this?" she asked showing him the pictures on Sugar's phone. "Marley I can explain." He started. "No, Jake." She said wiping her damp eyes, "Finn, I'd like to sing a different song." She asked boldly. He nodded and she stood her ground as she started…

* * *

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
Baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same?  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

I can't resist  
Before you go tell me this:  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me

* * *

She smiled when she finished then she walked over to Jake, "don't lie to me. I know what you did and if you didn't understand the song… we just broke up." She said angrily and walked out of the room. I smiled and chased after her, this time I caught her in the hall. "Marley that was amazing!" I grinned, she smiled at me sheepishly before I leaned down and kissed her, and she kissed back.


End file.
